The inventive concepts relate to beam steering optical phased arrays (OPAs), and more particularly to beam steering OPAs configured to correct errors due to process dispersion.
The beam steering OPA is a device that is configured to output (“emit”) a beam having a certain (“particular”) radiation pattern by using an optical frequency band. Since a beam steering OPA is configured to use shorter wavelengths than radio frequencies, the beam steering OPA may be adequate for integration and may be implemented in a small-size device at a relatively low cost of manufacture. Such a beam steering OP may be utilized in autonomous vehicles, artificial intelligence robots, etc.